


Lost And Found

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out with Bikky, Carol finds something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost And Found

**Author's Note:**

> A quadruple drabble written using the tw100 prompt ‘Gold/Golden’.
> 
> **Setting:** Sometime in the middle of the manga.

Bikky stared at the delicate necklace in Carol’s hand. “Is it gold?”

“I think so. It’s really beautiful, isn’t it?”

“I guess so. It would look pretty on you.”

“Really?” Carol’s eyes lit up as she smiled, but then her face fell. “I can’t keep it though, it’s not mine, and whoever lost it must be really upset.”

“What’re you gonna do with it then?”

“Hand it in at the lost property desk I guess.” Mind made up, Carol set off, leading the way through the mall.

As they approached the small lost and found kiosk, they saw a well-dressed woman already there and talking to the clerk. She looked sad.

“Sorry, lady. Haven’t had anything like that handed in. Not likely to either; people find valuable stuff like that, they keep it.”

“If it does turn up, you’ll let me know?”

“Sure, but don’t hold your breath.”

“Excuse me,” Carol butted it, “I just found this under one of the benches near the food court.”

“My necklace!” The woman’s eyes filled with tears. “I’ve been searching everywhere I’ve been, lost property was my last resort; I was starting to think I’d never see it again! How can I ever thank you?”

“There’s no need,” Carol said, blushing slightly. “I’d like to think if I ever lost anything so beautiful, whoever found it would hand it in.”

“I hope so too. You’re a kind girl; you deserve a reward. Here.” The woman dug in her purse, pulling out some money and offering it to Carol. “Take this.”

“Oh, but I couldn’t!”

“Please. I had believed honesty was a thing of the past, but you’ve restored my faith in people. My late husband gave me this necklace on our wedding day; whenever I wear it, I feel like a part of him is still with me, it’s the most precious thing I own. I was devastated that I’d lost it.”

“Perhaps you should get a safety chain for it, so you don’t lose it again.”

“I will.” The woman pressed the money into Carol’s hand. “Buy yourself something pretty.”

“Alright; thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

As the woman walked quickly towards a nearby jeweller’s, Bikky nudged Carol.

“So how much did she give you?”

Carol opened her hand and unfolded the money: two twenty-dollar bills. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

“Forty bucks!” Bikky looked impressed. “Huh! Looks like honesty pays pretty well!”

The End


End file.
